Mammalian photosynthesis, the astonishing capacity of a mammalian body to use water as a source of electrons by means of its dissociation and subsequent reformation, is a discovery that is boiling up gradually as more and more people begin to understand the concept. The dogma that glucose is the source of energy will fade sooner or later. Glucose is only a source of biomass, important, but not the source of energy.
The intrinsic property of melanin to split and reform a water molecule was finally unraveled by our team in February 2002, after 12 years of study on the three main causes of blindness. See, e.g., WO2006/132521 and PCT/MX2006/000031. The interaction between matter (e.g., human retina) and radiated energy was part of the study. The understanding of the hitherto unsuspected capacity of melanin to absorb photonic energy and ultimately transform it into chemical energy was reached through the observation and simultaneous spectroscopy of the retina of about 6000 live patients that were carefully registered by digital means and analyzed by mathematical models, parametric and non-parametric depending of the dispersion data. After multiple efforts, we could finally understand this amazing capacity of melanin, and the hitherto unknown chlorophyll—like capacity of melanin as the origin of life. We could begin to rank the entire constituents of chemical reactions of a mammalian body that emerged gradually along 4 billion years of evolution, and believe that the number 1 reaction corresponds to the water splitting and reformation activity of melanin.
The reason is quite simple: eons of years of evolution has hinged on in this unique energy-releasing process that can be written as: 2H2O2H2+O2. The subsequent biochemical reactions were slowly added during evolution until finally the first prokaryotic cell and thereafter eukaryotic cell emerged. Species evolution is a natural result of the ever changing chemical components implicated. Perhaps the component next to the origin of life was glucose, a compound that is widely spread over the earth and practically exists in any living thing. Glucose derivates, such as glycans, gained much attention in the last two decades in the biochemical world due to their highly complex roles as metabolic intermediates. Glycans are present in almost every place of the cell, such as cell membrane, the mitochondria, the Golgi apparatus, nucleus, etc. For example, cell membrane is heavily decorated with glycans, whose compositions are mainly unknown because of the complexity to characterize the sequences and structures of the sugars contained in each of them.
We have discovered the unsuspected capacity of melanin to split and reform a water molecule while releasing alternate but non-symmetric waves of energy, one of which is composed of diatomic hydrogen and the other one is composed of reformed water and high energy electrons. The cloud of doubts about the origin of life and the complexity of life itself has been changed dramatically by our discovery. We now know the origin of life on one hand and the present time on the other. At least the cloud of mystery had a beginning: energy.
The complexity of chemical processes that shape living things today is quite different after the occurrence and evolution of a highly complex series of biochemical reactions in 4 billion years. The beginning of life was relatively simple: every single reaction hinged on an apparently simple or straightforward source of energy. The complexity of life remains, but in a very different manner. We believe that the complexity of life began to form and evolve after the release of chemical energy by melanin during the 4 billion years of evolution.
The intrinsic property of melanin to split and reform a water molecule did not require the kind of evolution as that required for the subsequent life. The hitherto unsuspected capacity of melanin to split the water molecule has always existed with melanin. The evolution with melanin as the origin of life could exist, perhaps, in several parts of the universe. As time elapsed, the appropriate conditions were united, and then life occurred with her multiple ways of expression. The appropriate conditions include, for example, the temperature required for the presence of liquid water, a critical element. Melanin may exist in the extreme conditions of the space. In the order of abundance in the universe, we believe that the generation of life requires three elements: electromagnetic radiations or visible and invisible light, melanin and water.
The origin of life is a very controversial issue since ancient time. It mainly has been explained by means of theological stories. Some schools of thought propounded that after some abiotic processes, life did not begin until after the ATPase was created, thereafter ATP emerged, which supposedly served as the universal energy currency, then the evolution of life could take place. Others have tried to show that other types of molecules, such as protein or glucose, could be the real first step of life.
On the other hand, chlorophyll, despite its very important capacity to split a water molecule and produce energy required by a chemical reaction, cannot meet the requirement as the origin of life. This is because once the chlorophyll molecule is extracted from the plant leaf, seconds later, it irreversibly loses its main capacity to split the water molecule. Life occurred before chlorophyll, because chlorophyll must be inside of a living thing to perform its function.
Instead, melanin is the origin of life indeed, due to its extraordinary capacity to split and reform the water molecule, and that it can do so both inside and outside of a living thing, such as a cell. This water splitting and reformation capacity of melanin is intrinsic and is present in any place where the necessary conditions are fulfilled. Such conditions include the presence of light, visible and invisible; water in liquid (or even solid) state; and the presence of melanin itself. The water dissociation and reformation occur with the consequential release of energy, which is a unique and special kind of energy that best transforms photonic energy into chemical energy and is susceptible to uses by living things. Thus, melanin, as an operator or modulator of the natural positive or negative spikes of energy, absorbs the photonic energy and subsequently releases the resultant energy in significantly attenuated form that is brought to physiological levels. The narrow range of physiological parameters in which life is possible is determined by the structure-activity of melanin.
The ability of melanin to harvest the photonic energy of light and use the energy to split a water molecule and release energy readily utilizable by chemical reactions within a cell is critically important to the cell physiology, thus mammalian health, because energy is needed for all such chemical reactions in the body. There is a need for compositions and methods that enhance such water splitting and energy releasing activity within mammalian cells.